Like The Batmobile
by Logie Wan Kenobi
Summary: Kendall reminds Logan of The Batmobile. One moment he's smiling the next he's ready to intimidate anyone that starts something with him or his friends.


Kendall is amazing. Logan isn't sure how many people know it, but if they don't they deserve to know. Kendall is amazing and awesome and smells good and has fantastic senses. Like a superhero.

Logan is convinced that Kendall could seriously be a super hero. He is always there when someone needs him, he is protective of those he cares about, and he doesn't care what people think or do to him as long as they leave everyone else alone.

First off Kendall has like a spidey sense. Whenever Carlos is upset, James has lost his lucky comb, or someone is picking on Logan he's there immediately. He's there before things get too. He cheers up Carlos before the poor guy falls apart. He finds James's lucky comb before the pretty boy destroys everything looking for it. He arrives in the nick of time before some bully is punching Logan's lights out. Logan appreciates this. Greatly. He doesn't know how many fights he has gotten out of because Kendall shows up to save him.

Another reason why Kendall is amazing is because he can intimidate people on command. Kendall is one of those people that doesn't take shit from anyone (his mother and Griffin are an exception). And he can turn it on and off immediately. It's amazing. One minute he's there talking to someone the next he's standing up straight, eyebrows furrowed, and using his 'can-you-repeat-that' voice that sends chills down Logan's spine. Logan likes to call it Kendall's Batmobile mode. The Batmobile just sits there waiting and then when it's needed it lights up and speeds off, intimidating any other car on the road. Kendall does this every time and never has Logan seen it fail.

Kendall knows how to work out situations. Everyone thinks because Logan is known as the genius that he's the one that comes up with the plans. This is wrong. Kendall is the plan man (no that is not what his super hero name, Logan knows it would be a lot cooler then that). Kendall rarely runs out of plans and when he does he comes up with one quickly after that. He knows how to figure out any problem and fix it or get around Gustavo's hectic work schedule. He also knows how to surprise his mom on her birthday without her figuring out he's throwing her a big party or when he's bought Logan that book he saw in some store they had looked in last week.

Kendall doesn't rub it in anyone's face that he's in a band. He doesn't bring it up unless someone asks or it has to do with the conversation. He doesn't flaunt it around to get people's attention. He keeps his identity a small secret. He doesn't use it to get dates or on people's good side. Sometimes people make fun of him for being in a boy band and Kendall will smile and put an arm around Logan, James, and Carlos's shoulders and say that yes, he is in a boy band, and that he loves it because he's with his three best friends and it's worth it. Logan has no problem with it either, smiling so big his face starts to hurt, but he doesn't care because Kendall is happy and when Kendall is happy Logan is happy.

Last Kendall cares. A lot. He's one of those people that see those commercials about the orphaned kids in other countries and explains on their next pay check he's going to pay some of his share to help those poor kids. Whenever Katie can't sleep or has a nightmare (this doesn't happen often, but it is known to happen and if anyone speaks of this she punishes them, severally) she comes into Kendall and Logan's room and Kendall will sing a lullaby to her until she feels better or she has fallen asleep. When Carlos misses his parents Kendall surprises him by paying to have them fly up for a few days. When James is out of Cuda and is complaining about how he doesn't feel right without it Kendall hands him a twenty so he can by more (this is mostly so James will be quiet and stop harassing him and everyone else). Then there are times that he helps Logan with the dance moves. This means a lot to Logan because he really, really, really sucks at remembering them. He always gets confused and can't remember which order they go in or which foot to use. James often makes fun of him for it because as the genius he can remember complicated formulas and ideas but he has trouble remembering simple dance moves. Kendall doesn't make fun of him. Kendall stays by his side and will show him step by step what to do. No matter how long it takes. He doesn't get irritated with him if he has to keep doing it over and over. He keeps on an encouraging smile and will go through it several times until Logan gets it. Logan likes that Kendall is patient with him and likes learning from him. Carlos usually does it too fast and then gets irritated when Logan doesn't get it while as James just tells him he's hopeless and he would rather being doing homework then teaching him how to dance. Logan likes that Kendall smiles the whole time because Kendall has a great smile and all super heroes need to smile and be proud when they help someone.

These are why Logan is convinced Kendall is a super hero. Not like Superman or Batman (but Logan thinks Kendall could so pull off that whole wearing spandex thing) but he's just as good. Perhaps better. He's just an amazing person and more people should know this.


End file.
